Chasing the Sun
by Amelia Bennet
Summary: someone once said 'no matter how dark the night dawn will always break' I wanted to believe him so much but I knew it was a foolish to give myself hope that he'll ever come back ChixFai


**Chasing the Sun**

Disclaimer: I don't own trc

Author's note: No flames and this is a FaixChi story, its not that I'm don't like Fai and Kurogane but I thought that something new would be nice so open minded please

In this darkened room I stand right next to the window for it is my only source of light. Inside this room my only companion are these birds, they are what's left of this home. Chi, what a strange name I wonder why he called me that?

"Fai" I whisper softly to my only companion, he is the one that made.

I wonder if the moons lonely? It's a silly thing to think about but I often catch myself thinking this every time I see the moon from this window. The moon is always changing through its phases so does that represent its emotions? Does the moon yearn for the sun? I believe the moon and sun are never meant to find each other. They will never meet no matter how much they run to each other. If they ever do meet it is always short and bittersweet. It seems like every day and every night I find myself chasing an image of him just as the moon seems to chase the sun without ever stopping. The birds I keep as my companion look so sad tonight.

"Little birds what's wrong?"

They do not answer me and continue to stare out the window hungry for freedom. I can understand why they would want to leave; this cage is a prison for them just like this world is a prison for me. This place that I once called home is no longer a home without him. This world, my world means nothing to me anymore.

"Don't worry little birds, you'll be happy soon"

Opening the window and unlocking the cage I watch as my only companions leave. Watching them leave does not bring me sadness but only joy, since I was able to give them something they yearned for. The cold breeze from my window distracts me from my previous thoughts but it does not last for long. Leaving the window open, As I lie down in bed. My thoughts seem to always revolve around the same questions 'what could Fai be doing?' and 'I wonder if he thinks about me at all?' Standing up I make my way to the window again since I am unable to sleep.

"I want to be with him" I say softly to the moon,

I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheek but I refuse to wipe them. There's no point in hiding my pain or my sadness since there is no one here to care. My only witness would be the moon and I'm sure she could keep a secret. I'm tired of acting like everything's fine when it's not; I'm tired of not crying and acting so strong. Just this once I want to be weak, something that I have deprived myself off.

"I want to find you so much"

Yesterday I was walking around the city and I heard this old man say a quote it was very beautiful. The quote was 'no matter how dark the night dawn will always break'. I wanted to believe him so much but I knew it was a foolish to give myself hope that he'll ever come back. The days here seem to be never ending and for me it feels like the sun will never come up to warm my heart. Only the moon to remind me of my sadness and the wind to make me feel pain.

"What is this emotion?"

Could this be love? That many people speak of. I have heard many stories of knights and princesses falling in love but I couldn't be a victim of this could I? It is impossible for me to love since I'm not even actually real. I have no memories as a child nor a mother or father that ever tucked me in at night. The only person I ever had in the world was him, Fai my creator. Is this love? It must be since there seems to be no other explanation for such emotions.

"How can something that was created from magic feel such emotion?"

I'm not sure when I fell asleep that night but there was something I was certain of I have something important to tell Fai. One day I'll see him again I know it will be short and bittersweet just as when the sun meets the moon, but I hope to tell him something important.

I hope to tell him that I love him, despite the fact I know that he probably doesn't even think about me during his travels. This pain I feel shall never go away and I fear my death will be soon if I have no purpose in my life. My purpose now is very simple, though it is simple the waiting will take time and that day may never come but I hope to tell him one day. That night there iss something else I am certain off and it was that the moon was the first to hear my calls and my confession.

"I love you Fai" I whisper softly to the moon before slumber soon claimed me.

--end

Authors note: what did you think? I think this is better as a one-shot than an actual story what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it i tried my best to make it nice lol i think there should be more chi and Fai stories out there as somethign new ;p anways review please and umm no flames


End file.
